The Day the Stars Died
by AmySky1723
Summary: It's the final day of life in the galaxy, the day all of the systems vanish. There is panic and grief all throughout the galaxy, until everyone accepts their fate. Everyone copes and try to fulfill their goals before their time runs out. Everyone, except for he Jedi who keep an eye on the stars. Instead of trying to satisfy any worldly needs before their final hour, they seek hope.
1. Chapter 1

Shit happens.

'Nuff said.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

On the planet of Corusaunt, in a particular section, on a certain street, there sat a building known as the Jedi Temple. A certain Jedi lived here, one that nearly everyone knows, one who is supposedly stronger than everyone else, one that is said to restore peace and prosperity to the galaxy, one who on this particular day shall do nothing outside of his dorm; Anakin Skywalker. He was staying where he was for the day, no missions, no training, no war he didn't even want to fight, living life for the day almost like any other citizen on the planet he currently lived.

Anakin sat on his couch with cereal bowl and spoon in hand. He dipped the spoon into the yellow, randomly-shaped, sweetened, glazed chunks. He pulled the spoon out with the chunks not caught well on the spoon falling back into the mixture below. Slowly, he moved the filled spoon towards his lips. Once it had gotten close enough, he allowed the silver entrance into his mouth. His lips scraped all of the spoon's contents as his cybernetic hand dragged it farther away from his face. He continued the same process a number of times, indulging in the flavor that coated his taste buds.

Suddenly, his adolescent apprentice, Ahsoka, entered the room. No words said, she grabbed another spoon and walked over to her teacher. He had no time to speak before she dipped her own silverware into the dish. Just as the older man had done before her, she pulled the spoon to her mouth and glided the clean metal away from her. She smiled as she swallowed the mixture and looked down upon her master. He gifted her with a strange expression that she didn't understand. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"What?" she asked. "You're the one who's lactose intolerant and sitting here with milk in your hand."

"This isn't milk, Ahsoka," he responded.

"Then what is it? Soy milk?"

"Well, you're of age to understand, so you know how hormones affect some behaviors, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Do you know what masturbating is?"

"Yes."

"And what influences some people to do as such?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because it's not milk, it's my jizz. You just ate my jizz, Ahsoka."

"So you mean you jerked off and spurt into a bowl of corn pops?"

"You ate it."

"That doesn't matter, why did you do it?"

"Senator Amidala asked me to."

"And you did this _because_?"

"She's a senator, it's good to do as they say when they ask."

"Yeah, sure," she replied sarcastically. "This is delicious." Ahsoka grabbed the bowl from his hands and walked towards her secluded part of the dorm and shut the door.

"Ahsoka, give it back!" he whined loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?"

"Padme's going to be mad at me!"

"No, she won't."

"You don't know her, Ahsoka!" Just then, the teen's door creaked and she poked her head out as a stream of white made its way down from her lips.

"Just admit it, we all now she's your waifu." Anakin reached under the couch and pulled a small, pink caboodle from where he sat. He opened it and removed a black eyeliner pencil and two hair chalks, one red and one black. Staring at Ahsoka with a vicious glare, he ran the pencil under his bottom eyelashes and boldly drew on the upper. "Anakin, don't do this," Ahsoka groaned. Anakin then proceeded to get the hair chalk. He ran both of the colors through his bangs. "Seriously, Skyguy, don't do what you're about to do."

Anakin stood up defiantly once he had finished with the chalk. He ripped his robes off to another layer of clothing; black skinny jeans, a t-shirt with an abstract design of various colors, a belt with colored pyramid-studs, and even a pair of converses under his boots. "You don't know me, Ahsoka!" he shouted with a robotic finger pointed in her direction. "You don't know who I am!"

"Oh, brother," the teen groaned with a hand to her face.

"You'll never understand how hard it is to be an outcast! You'll never know how it feels!" He took his light saber and sliced his mechanical hand off. It fell to the floor, then Anakin grabbed a stack of magazines and strut out of the room with a pair of headphones on his head.

"What did that accomplish?" Ahsoka screamed in hopes it would reach him from out of the room. She was about to walk back into her room to finish the cereal, but then Obi-wan walked in. He pointed down the hallway in the direction where Anakin walked and gave her a questioning look.

"Do I really want to know?"

"No, but everyone else on the council will."

"Fair enough, make it good."

"Don't ask why, but he jizzed in some cereal and I took it from him."

"Is that why he ran away with only one hand?"

"No, I told him to admit it about Padme, then he started the whole seventh-grader 'you don't know me' bit."

"But we're clear about it? We all know she's his waifu?"

"Totally."

"Okay, might as well tell everyone that he's yet to admit it and now he's acting like a teenager. Take care."

"You too." She waited until the master was gone before she returned to the cereal in her bedroom. "I don't care how weird or frowned-upon this is, I don't care how much trouble Anakin gets in, this is really freaking good." She spent the whole afternoon in her room with the bowl until it was no more. Once that came, it was already getting late. She placed herself in her bed and drifted off to sleep, with Anakin's warm, sweet semen flowing in her body.

The next morning, Anakin wasn't in sight as he was still with Padme. They never spoke another word of the ordeal once he returned.


End file.
